fictional_elevatorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tanakagakure
Tanakagakure (formerly Beckland City) is a fictional city located somewhere in the fictional country Econesia. Geography Tanakagakure is a big city. It bordered by other cities like Haushahnburg and Sumovation City. The city also divided by a large ravine with river, which is believed to be haunted. The ravine itself, however, are not to deep (only 10 meters of depth) and the river in that ravine itself are connected with larger and deeper river located in the south of Tanakagakure. Description Tanakagakure is a city where often called The Heaven for Pop Culture Lovers. This city has a most pop cultural districts and high rise buildings. There also a lot of shopping centres, schools, goverment buildings, residential buildings, residential areas, and some industrial areas are located. Tanakagakure also best known as the heaven of basketball players. There a lot of basketball courts located on all areas in Tanakagakure, mostly on the rooftop of residential buildings. But, there are some facilities for other sports. The district in Tanakagakure are as follows. Tanakagakure Central This is the heart of the city, where all goverment buildings located on this district. There are also some office buildings and shopping centres on this district. On this district there was a road called Gang Jolly which is best known as a largest prostitution place in Econesia. However, Gang Jolly already gone and now become a road called Redblood Road which Tanakagakure Central City, the tallest building in the city which contains 185 floors, are located. Notable places and buildings: *Tanakagakure Main Square **Shorthorn Saloon *Tanakagakure Central City **Heroes of Tanakagakure Memorial **Tanakagakure Central Basketball Stadium **Al-Bukhori Mosque *Tanakagakure Times Tower *The Trans Luxury Hotel Tanakagakure Central *Sahid Hotel Tanakagakure Central *Tanakagakure Central Battling Tower *Jungkook Tower Southeast Tanakagakure To be added South Tanakagakure To be added Southwest Tanakagakure To be added West Tanakagakure To be added Northwest Tanakagakure To be added North Tanakagakure To be added Northeast Tanakagakure To be added Transportation This city has many mode of transportation. List as follows. *'Mass Rapid Transit' - there are three modes of mass rapid transits. The first are monorail, which is serving from north to south and vice versa. The second are tram, which is serving from east to west and vice versa. The third is cable car, which is serving a lot of areas in Tanakagakure. *'Light Rail Transit' *'Railways' - there are a lot of railway lines in Tanakagakure, which goes to some cities in Econesia. The biggest railway station is called Tanakagakure Central Railway Station, which is located behind Tanakagakure Central City. Lots of station also serving commuter lines and mostly also integrated with mass rapid transits. *'Bus' - On this city, buses are operated by many otobus company. However, buses ever become less popular after an accident that happened on Sumber Bencono, the main otobus company of Tanakagakure. But, now bus become quite popular again mainly TransAsuna, the bus rapid transit (busway) system of Tanakagakure. *'Taxi' - On this city, taxis are use large MPVs, sedans, hatchbacks. *'Pedicabs' - On this city, most pedicabs are motor pedicabs and the driver's seat are located either in front of or beside the passenger cabin. Most of pedicabs, mainly the models which the driver's seat located beside the passenger cabin, are modified sport motorcycles like Harley Davidson, BSA, or Honda GL Series, but some motor pedicabs can also based from "duck" motorcycles. Most motor pedicabs also equipped with radio. *'Expressways' *'Airways' - Chanyeol International Airport is the main airport of Tanakagakure although it's located so far outside the city. It serving a lot of airlines such as L'Arc Airlines, Hyundai Airlines, GoopAir, NickAir, Kopaja Airlines, etc. Economy To be added Culture Tanakagakure is best known as "the heaven of culture", which all culture from around the world mixen up in this city. This city also known as the second largest "cultural community heaven" after Bangtanmachi. Category:Tanakagakure Category:Fictional cities